Un mort tranquille
by Magdaline
Summary: La vie après la mort ...


**Auteur :** forgetmenotjimmy

**Traductrice** : Clélia

**Rating :** K

**Spoilers :** Post Reichenbach Fall.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, la série et ses personnages sont la propriété de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La fic non plus n'est pas à moi, elle est la propriété de forgetmenotjimmy qui a accepté que je la publie.

La version originale en anglais est disponible à cette adresse (N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces): http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7744533 / 1 / A_bQuiet_b_bDeath_b.

La traduction faites par l'auteure elle-même est à cette adresse : http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7916419 / 1 / Un_Mort_Silencieux

**Note de la traductrice :** Vous vous souvenez peut-être avoir lu la traduction de forgetmenotjimmy. Afin de l'aider dans son étude du français, je lui ai proposé de le lui corriger et j'en ai fait également une traduction. Je me suis rendu compte que corriger une personne dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français est très difficile et j'ai pris le problème à l'envers en corrigeant avant de traduire. Dans l'autre sens, c'est plus facile pour moi lol. Je publie bien sûr avec l'autorisation de forgetmenotjimmy !

Enjoy !

O

O

O

**Un mort tranquille**

_« S'il te plait, un dernier miracle, pour moi… »_

C'était la même chose, toutes les nuits. Il se tenait là. Dominant comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis son engagement, dos droit et jambes fortes, les lettres d'or gravées dans la pierre noire. Deux mots. En majuscule. Pertinente et écrite comme si elles devaient être hurlées. C'était son style, il aurait approuvé. Oh mon Dieu, il n'aurait pas dû… il n'aurait pas dû… Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Ce bel homme n'aurait pas dû se trouver sous cette pierre tombale.

_« Arrête ça! »_

Ses murmures sortaient de sa bouche pour se glisser dans ses oreilles alors qu'il regardait la silhouette solitaire le dominant, manteau noir flottant dans le vent, trop loin pour qu'il puisse lire son expression, trop loin pour tendre la main et le toucher, le sentir sous ses doigts, l'empêcher de sombrer. Insupportable, son cerveau tournait au ralentit. Une lenteur qui aurait fait hurler son ami, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas penser clairement. John avait déjà revu cette scène des milliers de fois, passant devant ses yeux au milieu de la nuit, le remplissant d'une horreur plus terrible que celle des champs de bataille. Cela le blessait à chaque fois, il continuait à saigner. Avec désespoir, il revoyait sa silhouette sur le toit, il tenait toujours son téléphone à la main, il entendait encore la voix cassée mais calme de Sherlock. Puis la voix s'arrêtait et il voyait le corps de son ami basculer, basculer, basculer…

_« Au revoir John »_

John avait quitté Londres aussi vite qu'il avait pu. Les funérailles avaient été rapides, silencieuses et rapidement terminées. Les seules personnes présentes étaient Mme Hudson, le prêtre et lui. Mycroft était resté tapi au loin, il ne s'était pas approché des autres. Il avait seulement accroché l'œil fatigué de John, lui adressant un petit signe entendu de la tête. A ce geste, John avait su que le frère de son meilleur ami était désespéré, plein de regrets profonds et de tristesse. Il avait su également que Mycroft était disposé à prendre soin de toutes les choses dont Sherlock aurait voulu s'occuper. John supposa que Sherlock n'avait rien dit à son frère mais il y avait une compréhension entre eux qu'ils auraient évidemment niés. Ils étaient frères après tout. L'ex-soldat n'avait jamais revu ce visage sans masque. Il s'était posé la question, une fois : Mycroft avait apprit seul à respecter les normes sociales et la norme après la perte d'un être cher était de présenter ses condoléances ou de compatir au chagrin. Puis John s'était souvenu de la manière dont l'homme lisait les gens. Et Mycroft savait mieux que personne que John ne voulait pas de condoléances, il ne voulait pas partager… la peine. Il voulait être seul et il le fut.

Il n'y avait pas eu de testament. C'était ennuyeux apparemment. John n'av ait pas été surpris. Mycroft avait récupéré quelques objets ayant une valeur sentimentale et avait laissé le reste, incluant une fortune pour John et Mme Hudson. Le médecin n'était pas revenu à l'appartement. Il n'avait pas pu. Leur logeuse avait fait le tour de l'appartement : l'équipement scientifique avait été donné à différentes écoles et hôpitaux, de même que les livres. Lestrade avait repris tous les dossiers et les informations concernant les enquêtes. Parfois, John aurait voulu le contacter à ce propos mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mme Hudson avait mis tout le reste dans des cartons et les avait stockés. Pour le moment où John serait prêt. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Mme Hudson avait été à la gare de Paddington. Elle était venue le voir partir, le voir monter dans le train pour sa nouvelle vie. « _Nouveau départ à l'air frais_ », c'est ce qu'elle avait dit, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouveau départ, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Il n'y aurait jamais plus rien comme ce qu'il avait vécu à Londres. Plus jamais, pas après tout ça.

John avait éprouvé une vague de culpabilité à la laisser seule. Elle le rassura en lui disant que sa sœur resterait avec elle pendant un moment, et elle avait son propre ordinateur maintenant. Il lui avait adressé un signe de la tête, formel, raide et embarrassé. Les larmes étaient montées aux yeux doux de son ex-logeuse et elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Son odeur réconfortante avait détendu John et avait ramené un peu de chaleur dans son corps. A regret, ils s'étaient séparés et il était parti, s'était retourné pour lui adresser un signe de la main et ne s'était plus retourné. Il l'avait souvent au téléphone, c'était souvent pour des commérages mais c'était bon et cela lui donnait envie de sourire.

Elle était angoissée mais forte. Cette bonne vieille Mme Hudson. Comme Sher… Comme son meilleur ami lui avait un jour : si Mme Hudson venait à quitter Baker Street alors l'Angleterre tomberait. De toute façon, c'était plus facile de ne pas faire face au passé.

Il adorait Londres, il adorait sa vibration, sa saleté et le rythme d'enfer auquel il l'avait parcouru. Les horreurs qu'il y avait vu, les merveilles et les secrets. Il la haïssait aussi. Presque tous ces souvenirs de Londres étaient trop douloureux pour qu'il s'en rappelle. Mais ils persistaient. Les taxis, ronds et noirs étaient munis de néons qui l'éblouissaient. Saloperies. Ils l'éblouissaient en le doublant sur les routes serpentantes de la campagne, sombres, petits et rapides, puis il clignait des yeux et voyait une Jeep ou un monospace, les seules voitures que les gens d'ici conduisaient. L'odeur aussi était différente. Ce n'était pas l'odeur d'un taxi londonien, rance, moite et quelque chose d'autre, d'indéfinissable. C'était unique. Pourtant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela surgissait de manière aléatoire durant les fraîches journées d'été et au cœur de l'hiver le plus sombre, dans la neige, sur son lit de fleurs.

_« S'il te plait… Fais-le pour moi, juste pour moi »_

Il était maintenant le médecin d'un petit village quelque part sur la frontière entre l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse. Parfois, il ne savait même plus comment le village s'appelait. C'était juste un insignifiant détail, il le supprimerait de son disque d… Non. Non, ce n'était pas sa voix. C'était une autre voix qui parlait dans sa tête. Une voix qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de tourner dans sa tête comme un enfant excité. Il revenait au point de départ. C'était suffisant, le village était pittoresque. Des gens pittoresques avec de petits problèmes de santé pittoresques. Il les détestait tous. Non, ce n'était pas juste… Au diable, pourquoi être juste ? C'étaient tous des cons ennuyeux, bons, chaleureux et gentils mais que des gens ennuyeux avec leurs idiotes petites…

_« Arrête ça. Arrête de parler dans ma tête ! »_

John marchait dans une belle prairie vide à environ 1.5 km de la petite maison qu'il avait acquis avec une partie de l'argent de … du fond qu'il se partageait avec Mme Hudson. Il ne l'aimait pas mais il ne la détestait pas non plus. C'était juste une maison, un bâtiment fonctionnel dans lequel il se réveillait, mangeait, lisait ses emails, regardait dans le vide et parfois dormait.

Il préférait être dehors, même si sa jambe recommençait à le faire souffrir. Tout était dans sa tête. Il refusait d'utiliser une canne de nouveau, se forçant, essayant de convaincre son stupide cerveau que tout allait bien avec cette foutue jambe. Tout allait bien, c'était une journée ensoleillée et il entendait les oiseaux gazouiller et voleter autour des arbres luxuriants.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait un marcheur, un vacancier ou un villageois, il le saluait avec reconnaissance. Mais il n'avait vu personne depuis un moment et il préférait ça. C'était si tranquille et si idyllique ici. La douce brise d'été soufflait sur son visage et emmêlait ses cheveux. Il ignora le tremblement de sa main, força ses épaules à se détendre, essayant de relâcher la gauche, celle qui avait été blessé. Il fermant les yeux, restant debout, respirant la fraîcheur, la pureté et la luminosité de l'air, la perfection de cet endroit sans tâches. Doucement, il rouvrit les yeux.

Il aperçut immédiatement la silhouette solitaire dans un long manteau noir, au loin, presque sur la colline suivante. S'il plissait les yeux, il aurait pu voir un chapeau posé sur cette tête. La bile lui monta à la gorge alors que son cœur l'élançait douloureusement. C'était une double sensation à laquelle il s'était habitué car il la ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose qui lui rappelait… qui lui rappelait Sherlock.

Et par Dieu, cela arrivait chaque putain de jour.

SHERLOCK !

Il était hanté par cette voix dans sa tête, ce visage devant ses yeux, cette assurance, cette énergie, ce génie et … et la vie.

_« Tu avais tort Sherlock… Tu étais le meilleur homme, le plus humain, l'être le plus humain que j'ai jamais connu »_

Il aurait souhaité lui dire, il le souhaitait, chaque nuit, alors qu'il se réveillait d'un autre cauchemar, brûlant, pleurant, en sueur et à bout de souffle. Il aurait, au moins, souhaité avoir dit ces mots à Sh… Sherlock dans ces derniers moments. Avant. Avant que tout soit fini et qu'il ne meure.

La silhouette s'attarda sur la colline et dans un sourire triste, John la salua. Il vit un éclair de contrariété traverser le visage de cette personne, l'incrédulité de devoir porter ce maudit chapeau, haïssant la manière dont tous les autres l'adoraient. John avait vu les yeux brillants et les faux sourires éblouissants puis les sourires plus petits, plus sympathiques et les traits plus doux, plus sérieux et plus affectueux. Il les voyait tous passer devant ses yeux finalement secs en voyant ce visage même partit pour toujours. Il se retourna lentement, soupirant en se rappelant le message qu'Harry avait laissé sur son répondeur. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Oui, il continuait à travailler, à parler aux autres, à marcher dans les collines et à respirer mais il n'était pas vraiment vivant, il n'était pas motivé ou heureux. Du moins, pas comme il l'avait été quand il était avec Sherlock. Quand il était vivant.

Oui, il était un mort tranquille.

Sherlock tressaillit au salut. John l'avait-il reconnu ? Savait-il ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il regarda John se retourner et sortir de son champ de vision. Maudissant sa légèreté, il secoua la tête de frustration. Non, bien sûr, John ne savait pas. S'il avait su, il ne serait pas partit, il aurait couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait, il aurait hurlé, il l'aurait poursuivit, il l'aurait maudit, peut-être serait-il devenu violent et l'aurait frappé. Ou il serait devenu sentimental et aurait essayé de l'enlacer. Peut-être les deux, l'un après l'autre. Non, pensa Sherlock alors qu'il fixait l'espace vide ou se trouvait son meilleur ami quelques instants auparavant. John ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Sherlock ne l'aurait pas autorisé. Il devait cesser de le traquer, il ferait une gaffe tôt ou tard. Son ex-meilleur ami. Il s'arrêta, peu sûr que sa mort ne faisait techniquement plus d'eux des amis. Soupirant, il tordit les lèvres, sachant que John l'aurait réprimandé à cette pensée. _« Bien sûr que nous sommes encore amis, même si tu es mort. »_ C'était étrange, même s'il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis un moment, le dialogue interne entre eux continuait à parfaitement tourner dans sa tête. Il le connaissait toujours, il connaissait son meilleur ami. Du moins, il pensait le connaitre. Il ne pouvait plus être sûr maintenant. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être vu de nouveau. John n'était pas un idiot quoiqu'il ait fait pour le casser alors qu'il essayait de raisonner, de résoudre et … Ce n'était pas la première fois que le détective désirait prendre contact, de …

Il ne pouvait plus le surveiller, cela pourrait le tuer. Il connaissait les raisons : sécurité, peur, sureté, joie, danger, Dieu… Cela l'ennuyait mais sans surprise, cela le blessait aussi. Être si proche de quelqu'un, le voir aussi clairement, être capable d'entendre ses pensées dans sa tête parce que vous le connaissez si bien, et ensuite vous le repoussez, vous restez caché, vous êtes désespérément inutile. Il avait une idée de comment s'était senti John en le voyant sauter du toit et il priait pour qu'un jour, il puisse le guérir, pour qu'un jour, il puisse compenser. Même si, pour le moment, cela ne paraissait pas possible. Même si cela lui pinçait le cœur. Parfois, il s'émerveillait de l'intensité de la douleur, le sentiment de perte si profond… Certains jours, c'était comme si John était mort, comme s'il avait été arraché à la vie, enterré, pleuré et finalement oublié. Mais non, il était bien vivant et blessé, blessé pour toujours et cette pensée blessait Sherlock plus profondément que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il avait placé un enregistreur derrière sa pierre tombale au cimetière, s'esquivant rapidement quand il les avait vus se diriger vers la tombe. A une distance sécurisante pour lui, il avait regardé curieusement, nerveusement, douloureusement, son meilleur ami, son seul ami et sa logeuse, sa presque mère debout devant sa fausse tombe. Cela avait été un moment surréaliste dans sa vie. Une part de lui savait que John aurait été scandalisé : Espionner le chagrin des gens, refreiner délibérément son envie de réconforter les gens, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de quelque chose, quelque chose pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de John. C'était déconcertant, étant proche de quelqu'un, de ne pas être capable de lire les signes, de ne pas pouvoir dire à quoi il pensait, de ne pas savoir. Cela l'ennuyait tellement, égratignait son esprit, insistant et désespérant. Alors qu'il les regardait, un trou se creusa dans son estomac alors qu'il les regardait se réconforter l'un l'autre. Il y avait eu un moment dérangeant quand John avait fait un pas vers la pierre tombale et avait posé sa main dessus. Il n'avait heureusement pas vu le petit appareil noir dans l'herbe. Non, Sherlock avait vu Mme Hudson s'étonner, donner à John le temps de parler et s'en aller seulement pour se retourner et revenir, pointant son doigt sur la pierre tombale, faisant une mise au point. Sherlock n'avait pas pu voir ses expressions ou déduire quoique ce soit de significatif de sa posture. C'était tellement frustrant.

Après qu'ils furent tous les deux partis, il s'était glissé hors de sa cachette, récupérant l'appareil d'enregistrement et le glissant dans sa poche. Il était grimpé dans l'une des voitures anonymes de Mycroft. Chaque nuit après cela, Sherlock souhaita ne pas avoir posé cet appareil, il souhaita ne pas avoir enregistré chaque mots que John avait dit, il souhaita ne pas avoir entendu John lui dire ces mots et ne pas s'être mis à pleurer.

Oh mon Dieu John, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de toi ?

_« Tu avais tort quand tu disais que tu n'étais pas un héro. »_

Il aurait presque pu rire. Rire du monde entier, trop aveugle, si facilement trompé quand il y avait tellement de preuves du contraire, et encore, John n'avait pas faibli une seconde. Mor- Ce sale batard avait retourné tout le monde contre lui. Oui, Mme Hudson et Molly continuaient à croire en lui, mais elles n'étaient pas là quand Moriarty avait probablement montrer le meilleur jeu d'acteur qu'il n'avait jamais vu, avec papiers et documents comme « preuves ». Elles n'avaient pas été là quand Sherlock l'avait lui-même admis, essayant de les convaincre de la croire. Non, John avait frappé un homme très puissant pour lui, il avait été arrêté pour lui, avait fui avec lui, avait essayé de l'arrêter.

Cela lui faisait mal. Maudit Moriarty était encore présent au fond de sa tête mais il le repoussa avec colère. Non, tu es mort. Espèce de psychopathe, tu es finalement mort. Tu ne peux plus blesser personne. Tu ne peux plus me blesser.

A part qu'il pouvait et le pourrait toujours.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire, c'était mieux de rester caché, mieux pour tout le monde.

Il détestait le monde, il détestait sa vie. Il détestait être sans John.

Il détestait entendre John au bord des larmes, parlant à une tombe vide. Il détestait le regarder de loin, marchant dans les champs, toujours seul et distant, sa jambe le faisant souffrir de nouveau. Il détestait savoir que John était blessé, sachant qu'il pouvait arrêter ça, qu'il pouvait le guérir.

Et maintenant, chaque nuit, il l'écoutait.

O

o

O

Voilà, il reste certainement des fautes d'orthographe et je m'en excuse.

J'ai une autre idée mais il faut que je demande sa permission à l'auteur avant. J'espère qu'elle dira oui.

A bientôt

Clélia


End file.
